Saiyan Show of Pride
by Vulcangohan
Summary: I've combined Show of Pride and Surviving into one story. Vulcan fights Nappa in a bar, and then a few days later, he escapes planet Vegeta with his family and friends.
1. Show of Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or its characters, but I do own my characters, and this plot line.

Chapter 1: Show of Pride

"Hey 'tender, throw me down a carbonated drink, hold the ice!" A voice came from a largely built man. He wore white armor with yellow shoulder pads that stuck out two feet from his shoulders. He wore a tight dark blue long shirt that shaped his muscles and fit almost perfectly. He had thigh pads of the same color as his shoulder pads. They reached down to the top of his knee. On his hands and his feet were armored gloves without fingers and armored boots. He stood about 6 feet 8 inches. He had a three bladed sword strapped to his back in a sheath.

"Sure thing Vulcan, comin' right up," the bartender laughed heartily as he passed the drink down the bar. Vulcan caught the drink with his rough and experienced hands. "Hey Vulcan, why don't you start drinking alcoholic beverages like the rest of the Saiyans," the bartender glanced around the barroom seeing lots of men with tails and wild hair drinking and having a good time with women hanging on their arms.

The Saiyans were a brutish race of monkey like humanoids. They were similar to humans in every way except for their extraordinary power, and that they had tails that allowed them to transform into large ape like creatures during a full moon. The Saiyans used an energy measuring system referred to as "power levels." Most Saiyans had a power level of ten when they were born, and had a power level of 1000 or more when they were older.

Next to Vulcan sat his friends, Shadow, Shade and his twin own brother Golar. Vulcan's brother had little armor on, and did not have a sword. Golar also had a blade of hair that hung into his face. Shade and Shadow were also twin brothers, with the difference between the two being that Shadow didn't wear armor.

Shade wore similar armor to Vulcan's without the yellow shoulder pads. He instead wore cloth gloves and boots made out of the same material as the blue uniform. Shade and Shadow both had shoulder length spiky hair. They were both about the same build, and were 6 feet 2 inches tall with muscles all over. Shade also had a sheathed sword on his shoulder, but it was not three bladed. His and Vulcan's swords were special swords that increase their power by twice as much when they wielded it.

"Even though I'm almost eighteen, and I can drink, I don't because it impairs my skills as a fighter." Vulcan slicked his hair back with his hands. Compared to everyone else's, it was very abnormal. As with Shade, all the other Saiyans had pitch black wild and spiky hair. Vulcan's was very dark brown almost black, but not quite. It was very straight and short compared to everyone else.

"Come to think of it, you do nothing but fight," came a low voice from the door of the bar. Vulcan turned in the bar stool to see who it was, even though he could already tell.

"Nappa," Vulcan muttered. His face was filled with disgust. "What do you want, to boast about your newest mission?"

Nappa, a huge man, with limbs the size of tree trunks stood at the door of the bar. He was balding and had a black goatee around his mouth. His hair was still wild, even though there was just a small circular patch left. "Actually," Nappa answered, "I came to offer you the job that Frieza gave to my team." Nappa's face had a large grin on it. "Maybe you can do it just as well as we can." Nappa practically had a beard of teeth his smile was so big.

"Which planet is it?" Vulcan replied as he turned his back on Nappa. "Some planet with people that would rather contaminate their planet before losing it to anybody that will just use it?" The sarcasm in Vulcan's voice could be poured into a cup.

Nappa looked dumbfounded at Vulcan's statement. He caught himself and put on a smile. "Well it's not too far from Planet Vegeta, but I would suggest taking your entire team," Nappa snickered with his low voice in a small laugh, "because you couldn't take this planet with your inferior abilities. Hell, you couldn't even take on Bardock's new kid, and his power level is only five!" He broke into a huge laughter that the entire bar picked up on.

"You don't know anything about MY skills as a FIGHTER!" Vulcan leaped from his barstool. He swung his fist at Nappa's face.

The stinging pain came to Nappa's cheek as Vulcan's fist connected with it. Vulcan shook his hand with pain from Nappa's stiff face. Nappa's face jerked back and blood flowed out and landed on the stained floor. It quickly boiled as Nappa's energy level increased and the heat around the blood in his mouth. Nappa swung his trunk of an arm at Vulcan, who brought up his right arm to easily block it, and kicked Nappa in the stomach. Nappa fell onto a table and broke it with his weight.

Vulcan breathed heavily and noticed the smell of boiling blood. He smiled and powered up himself. Rage erupted in Nappa's mind as he realized that Vulcan would be able to beat him. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the long bar table, and peeled it off of the floor. The bartender looked at his bar and shook his head in disbelief of what could happen to his job. Nappa swung the table at Vulcan as though it were a baseball bat. Vulcan fired a burst of energy which shredded through the table.

Splinters were flung at the screaming spectators as the table came apart. Some became ambers and others found their way into the audience's skin and clothing. The spectators slowly and cautiously stepped back as Vulcan and Nappa went at it.

Vulcan flew through the burning debris and smashed his knee into Nappa's stomach. Nappa countered and grabbed Vulcan's throat and began to crush it.

"Come on Nappa," Shade yelled over the crowd as he watched his friend in the fight, "now that isn't fair. Fight with real pride and let Vulcan go."

Nappa just sneered at Shade and closed his grip around Vulcan's neck. Vulcan used his tail and wrapped it around one of Nappa's legs. Using as much strength as Vulcan could muster, he pulled out the brute's leg and Nappa fell to the ground. He fell with so much force, that the floor buckled and both fighters went falling through the bar floor.

The bartender was the first one to the hole, and he looked down in despair. His face was filled with horror because of Vulcan and Nappa's fight. He noticed the bottles of alcohol and wine lying on the floor, some shattered, but all in a big mess. The spectators roared in excitement with all of the destruction and watched from the hole. Shade leaned over to watch his best friend defend himself and his pride.

Sickening thuds and cracking of Vulcan and Nappa's armor could be heard. The sound of wood and glass shattering could be heard as Nappa was flung away from Vulcan.

Vulcan spread his legs and stood straight. He pulled both of his hands to his sides and a glow appeared in each of them. Vulcan's middle two fingers spread apart to form a V shape, and he roared in anger.

Nappa took a few steps back, and he opened his mouth. "You wouldn't kill an elite Saiyan, would you?" Nappa whimpered.

"Not unless he shattered my pride," Vulcan gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Oh, thank Kami," Nappa sighed with relief, "I'm glad then, so you can put the energy blasts away, okay?"

Vulcan lowered his eyebrows. "That is EXACTLY what you did, Nappa, you shattered my pride with your belligerent comments." Vulcan pulled his arms back and got ready to fire.

Shade landed on the ground between Vulcan and Nappa. He sprinted next to Vulcan and restrained his arms. "Listen Vulcan, Nappa's not worth the excess energy that you would waste," Shade looked nervously at his best friend, sweat beading on his forehead, "not worth the trouble it would cause. You already have caused enough trouble."

Vulcan's eyes looked into Shade's, and he could see the sincerity and reason behind them. "Yeah, you're right, he isn't," Vulcan's hands stopped glowing and he rested them on his hips.

Nappa's mouth curled into and evil grin as he then charged Vulcan and Shade. Shade spun around and pulled his sword out of the sheath and cut Nappa across the chest, shattering the almost unbreakable armor. The sword scraped cuts into his pectorals, and sent him flying backwards. Nappa's seemingly fatal wound was deep, but not all that fatal.

"Almost tricked us Nappa," Shade looked back at Vulcan, and they flew out of the hole. "Hey 'tender, here's ten pounds of gold, clean Nappa's mess up, and put all of the drinks on his tab." Vulcan tossed the bag of gold at the bartender, and walked out of the bar.


	2. Another Survivor

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. I do own my own characters, and this plot line.

A few days later,a nearly beaten Saiyan entersthe pub. Nearly everyone starts laughing, nearly every one but a small elite group does not. Another Saiyan remarks at the Saiyan, named Bardock, and how badly he got beaten up. Then Bardock speaks up.

"Quiet, don't you realize that we are all going to die?" Bardock says.

"Oh, what, Bardock gets beat, and the entire world comes to an end. Ain't that right fellas?" The Saiyan says. Then all of the other Saiyans start laughing, and commenting.

"You fools, don't you get it, Frieza is going to destroy this planet. And unless we do something to stop it, we are all going to die."

"Wow Bardock, I guess that you're right. NOT! I mean, why would Frieza want to kill us? We are his best men."

"That is exactly what I am saying. Frieza thinks that we are getting too powerful. So he is going to take out the entire planet. Damn, if you won't help me, then I will have to do it myself." Then Bardock storms out of the pub.

The small elite group then starts talking. "Do you think Bardock is telling the truth?" asked the eldest one.

"I don't know Vulcan, but if he is, what are we going to do?" Asked the second in command.

"There is one thing that we are not going to do, Shade, and that is try to stop Frieza, we would have to be insane to do so," spoke the youngest one.

"But Duke, Bardock is our friend, and we have worked on many missions together. We need to help him," Shade replied.

"I have a suggestion, if it is all right with you guys. If Bardock is telling the truth, then we will need to leave the planet. And we need to do it before Frieza blows up the planet," the female of the group responds.

"Then we will need to tell all of our family about it, and then leave before Bardock does something drastic. Lenora, you will have to leave now, and prepare our pods for take off. Don't listen to any one of Frieza's men. Just get the job done. Everyone else, I want you to notify your families, and get to our pods. Understood?" Vulcan ordered.

"Yes sir!" reply Vulcan's men.

Then everyone races out of the pub, and on his or her way. As Duke is running to his house, he runs into Kui, a small purple, octopus like headed creature. He tries to avoid him, but Kui's scouter easily picks him up.

"I know you're out there Saiyan, so just show your face!"

"You don't want me to show myself, because you'll regret it. Allow me to show you," then he jumps down from the building and kicks Kui down. Kui rolls into another building, and caused a couple of bricks to land on his head. Duke stands up and pulls out his sword. Kui throws the bricks off his head, and stands up. He charges at Duke, and tries to punch him in the head. Duke ducks and head butts him in the chin. Kui rolls back, but flips and lands on his feet. Duke fires a blast, and it puts Kui into another building. Then Duke heads for his pod. He knows that he can no longer make it to his house in the time he has left. He can already see Frieza's death ball in the mitts of the sky heading for the planet.

Duke is able to find a spare pod that hasn't taken off yet, so he jumps in, and hits the launch button. He discovers that the pod he has taken is a child's pod, and is locked in to a course to the north. Knowing that he cannot change the course, he has to sit and wait until he reaches his destination. Then he may be able to take off again, and meet with his team.

As Vulcan heads out of the pub, he sees his brother and sister talking about their latest mission. He runs up to them, and interrupts their conversation.

"Sorry guys, but we have a very large problem," Vulcan says.

"What is it Vulcan," asks his twin brother.

"My team has just received word that Frieza plans on destroying the Saiyans and the planet as well. And that comes from a semi-reasonable source."

"It was only a matter of time that he-she got scared of us," the sister says, "how much time do we have, and who told you."

"Let me guess Tolan, it was one of our spies inside Frieza's forces right." Vulcan's brother says.

"No Golar, it was Bardock, he had some sort of vision." Vulcan replies half-heartedly.

"Bardock, then this is some kind of joke, right?"

"I'm afraid that I'm not, and we need to get off this planet ASAP. Where are our parents?"

"There in the Elite's pub waiting for Nappa's return from his solo mission." Tolan answers.  
"Forget it, call them on the scouter and tell them to get to their pods." Vulcan looks up into the sky nervously and sees a small flicker of light as Frieza gathers energy for the largest energy ball any Saiyan has ever seen.

"Call who on the scouter," two voices come from behind them, "we're right here."

"We need to get out of here, Frieza is going to kill us all if we don't." Vulcan points into the sky.

"Well then lets go to our pods." They all fly off to the landing area. Before they get there, they run into an unwanted face. The sea skinned brute stands in front of them.

"Going some where?" Zarbon asks.

"To our pods, got a problem with that?" Golar says sarcastically.

"You should be preparing for your funerals, because you are not leaving this planet, especially after I get through with you."

Goral and Toral jump at Zarbon and yell back at their children. "Get to the pods, we'll handle Zarbon."

"But what about you guys, you need to get out of here." Tolan screams as she is being drug by her brothers.

"Just get out of here, NOW!"

Vulcan, Golar and Tolan fly for their space pods. As they fly in that direction, they hear their parents' screams as Zarbon kills them. Tolan tries to turn around, but Vulcan grabs her arm and flies faster. "There is nothing we can do, Zarbon is far stronger than all of us together. We would stand no chance and Goral and Toral would have died in vain." Vulcan tries to calm his sister down with his response.

They reach the space pod landing area, and see Lenora programming systems for four space pods. Vulcan races to his space pod, and jumps in as soon as the door opens. He hits the launch button and his pod takes off from the landing area. Golar is the second to launch, followed by Tolan. Just as Tolan leaves the area, the launching building collapses as everything explodes from the energy behind Frieza's death ball. Lenora is unable to take off from the launching building, and is caught in the blast.

Vulcan and Tolan make it out of the Solar System, but Golar is caught by Cooler, and his pod is destroyed. Vulcan is caught in an explosion, and his computer locks in a route to the north. Tolan is able to head for the nearest planet not under Frieza's control.


	3. Discovering Solarite

As Vulcan and his siblings escape Planet Vegeta, Shade and his family have problems of their own. The large pink cactus brain comes across their paths. Shade looks at the pink putty character and smirks.

"So I get to kill you before the planet goes then huh?" Shade's younger brother says.

"Flinx, leave the fighting to me and Shadow, you get Malena to the pods, and find our parents," Shade replies to Flinx. "Dodoria isn't that powerful anyway, we'll take him in a matter of seconds." Flinx takes Malena and heads toward the pods.

"If you think that you can take me on, then just try," Dodoria takes a fighting stances, and releases his energy to knock down Shade and Shadow. Shade takes his sword and stabs it into the ground to prevent him from flying back, and Shadow grabs a hold of his brother. After the wave of energy passes, Shade charges at Dodoria and brings his sword at him. Dodoria uses his arms to block the blade, and closes his eyes. Nothing happens, and when he opens his eyes, he notices that Shade and Shadow are gone.

"Where the hell did you Saiyans go! Dammit, Frieza is going to be so pissed at me!" Dodoria thinks for a bit, and has a spark in his brain. "Not if he doesn't know. He he he." Dodoria takes off for his pod, and isn't seen again on Vegeta.

As Flinx heads to his pods, he forgets about his parents, and activates the pods for his brothers. Shade and Shadow arrive at the pods, as Frieza's ball of death approaches the planet. Shade looks at Flinx questionably.

"Where are our parents?" Shade quizzically asks.

"Oh, shit, I forgot to let them know," Flinx looks at his older brothers with shame. "I didn't mean to, I just forgot, I'm sorry Shade."

"How could you forget about mom and dad? They gave birth to you, and they even prevented you from going out and taking over planets when you were born, like all Saiyans do." Shade looks saddened by this turn of events, and looks around with his scouter. He finds no nearby trace of his parents, so he just activates the comm channel. "Mom, Dad, if you are getting this message, then head to the nearest pods, and get off the planet, ASAP!" Shade looks at his followers. "Lets do the same, if they get the message, then maybe the will get off the planet."

The group jumps into their pods, and head off the planet to meet up with Vulcan and his group. Shade's parents get the message, but never make it out of the atmosphere, as the planet takes them with it as it is ripped apart by Frieza's ball. Bardock meets with the same fate as the Saiyan parents, as he tries to defend the planet against Frieza. But there is one more lone pod that was scheduled to leave the planet, and it is heading toward a planet called "Earth."

The planet breaks up into many debris pieces, and they are hurtled toward the space pods. All the Saiyans attempt to take manual control of the pods, but when they reach the asteroid field, they all take damage to their ships. They are all knocked off course except for Tolan, Shade and Shadow.

Vulcan's pod heads toward the extreme north of the galaxy, and loses all control of it. "Figures, I might as well let the others know that I will be heading in this direction, and will not be meeting with them like planned," Vulcan says to himself. He activates the comm of the pod, and enters Golar's frequency. All he receives is static, and some sparks as the comm system breaks down. He slams his fist into the panel, and more sparks erupt from the panel. "Might as well just activate the cryo-stage, looking at these coordinates, I might be in for a long trip." He activates the cryo-stage of the pod, and falls into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vulcan wakes a week later, when his pod starts to shake violently and uncontrollably. He looks around and sees red all around himself. He's startled by the turn of events, and feels like he is waking into a nightmare. He soon realizes that isn't the case.

"What the hell is going on, the stats are going crazy?" Vulcan searches the inside of the pod to determine the cause of the red vision. "Ah, I see, I'm entering the atmosphere of a planet. I wonder how big it is, cause this is a lot of turbulence." A few minutes later, the space pod is pulled to the surface of the planet at an extreme acceleration rate. He manages to activate the braking thrusters, but they only slow him down a little.

Vulcan crashes into the surface at an incredible speed, crushing the pod, and hurtling Vulcan away from the crash site. The crater is only a few feet in depth, as the planet's surface seems to be made of a dense material. Vulcan picks himself up, but can barely stand, as the crash has take its toll on his body. He hears something behind him, and moves to look. He sees a woman running towards him. The odd thing about her is that she has light blue skin, and is wearing some sort of armor.

'You there! Can you understand me?' Vulcan hears this in his head, and looks confused.

"Um, is that you talking to me? It seems like I heard it in my head, not using my ears." Vulcan yells to the woman.

'Oh, good you can understand me. I was hoping you were able to.' The woman looks at Vulcan with a concerned face. 'Are you okay? That crash looked like it did some damage to you.'

"How are you talking to me? And what planet is this? And before we get any further, are you someone I can trust, and that is not affiliated with Frieza?" Vulcan begins to blurt out questions expecting answers.

'Well, first off, I am sure that I am trustworthy, and I have no clue who this Frieza person is. As a matter of fact, my name is Tolar, and you are on the planet Solarite.' Tolar slowly steps toward Vulcan, reaching her hand to her head. 'And the way I am speaking to you is one of many ways that we Solarites communicate. This is mental speaking,' Tolar then opens her mouth, "And we can speak with our mouth and vocal cords, I just had to make sure that you could understand our language. But it appears that your language is the same as ours."

"Well, this isn't my only language. I know a few others, this is just what we call 'Universal' form." Vulcan attempts to get up again, but is pulled down by the intense gravity. "This planet has a lot of pull. I have never experienced the gravity like this before."

"We have such large gravity because our planet is so large. It is common physics."

"Ah, the planet I come from was not much on education, I learned what I could from the planets I was told to conquer. It is sad that I had to destroy them afterwards." Vulcan looks down ashamed at his actions in the past.

"I can tell that you need to get out of this gravity, it is bringing down your emotions. Lets get to my city hospital and get you under some lower gravity." Tolar then reaches into her armor, and pulls out a device and sprays a substance out from it. Vulcan falls into a deep sleep, and he lays on the ground.

Vulcan wakes later looking at a green ceiling. He sits up, and looks around, finding Tolar walking around working of various things. She stops at what looks like a computer console, and does something that opens the door in the room. Tolar looks at Vulcan then, and looks slightly surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were awake. Welcome to my clinic on the outside of the city. Here I can treat most injuries, and some diseases. The major hospital that I work at as well deals with the rest of that stuff. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, but why did you have to knock me out to bring me here? I could have walked or something." Vulcan looks slightly flustered.

"I did that because you couldn't have walked that distance in the gravity you haven't gotten used to yet. Where do you hail from anyway, and what is your name, I couldn't figure that much out." Tolar looks at Vulcan questionably.

"I am from planet Vegeta, which was the hub for planet brokers to find workers." Vulcan looks down again, but this time with sadness, grieving for his lost fiancée and his brother.

"Is everything okay? You look like you have been through a lot." Tolar leans over Vulcan and puts her arm around him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I just need to get over this and get to planned meeting location of me and all my friends. But my ship is totaled, and I have no way of contacting them." Vulcan sits thinking about his next move. "And my name is Vulcan, of the Syris clan. It is nice to meet a peaceful person when I have been worrying about taking over planets for Frieza and the king all my life. My family were the only people that had been kind."

"So you are from the barbaric planet Vegeta then? And you must be one of the Saiyans. I heard that your race wiped out the Tsufurus just to show their dominance. But from you I can tell that you are nothing like what I have heard. You have the heart of one of us, not like the Saiyans that I have heard about."

"I guess that is nice of you. Thanks." Vulcan looks at Tolar, and then away. "Do you think you could help me get my space pod functioning again? I really need to get back to my sister, and see if my friends have survived. My planet was just destroyed, and it took everything that I had with it."

"Oh, I am pretty sure that we can repair you ship, it was only flattened. And I'm sorry to hear about your planet. When do you want to get started on it?" Tolar asks.

"As soon as possible."

"Then we will get started as soon as we can. I'm gonna go tell my colleagues that you need help." Tolar leaves the room.

After a few days, Vulcan's space pod is repaired, and he uses the communications system to contact his second in command, Shade.

"Shade, do you read me?" Vulcan hears nothing but static at first, "Shade, this is Vulcan, can you hear me? Please respond!" Once again, Vulcan hears nothing but static. Just as he starts to walk away, he hears a faint transmission.

"Vulcan... this is... hear me... do you... is Shadow... Vulcan..." As the transmitter stops receiving a signal, and Vulcan rushes back to the pod. He frantically pushes buttons to reactivate the signal.

"Shadow, I can read you, this is Vulcan! Respond if you can hear me!" Vulcan pushes some more buttons to strengthen the signal. "Once again, this is Vulcan, if you can hear me, please respond!"

"Vulcan, this is... I can read you. Where... we are on... can you make it..." The transmission comes in slightly stronger this time, but still cannot be comprehended well. Vulcan kicks the pod, which causes Tolar to back up slightly. The next burst comes in clear as day though. "Vulcan, do you copy? Respond if you do"

"Who is this? Your last message was choppy. This is Vulcan, and I have recovered from my crash landing." Vulcan replies into the comm.

"This is Shadow, we are on Namek, can you make it here? If you can, we may have a way to bring back Golar and Lenora." Shadow says.

"I can make it there, I just have to contact Tolan and tell her to meet me there. Can you hold out for a little bit? Who is all with you anyway?"

"Okay, contact her and we will wait for you. Me, Shade and Malena all made it here. We have become favorites with the local population though, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you coming here."

"Then I am on my way as soon as I can." Vulcan then hops into his pod, and hits the launch button. He takes off into the air, and leaves the atmosphere of Solarite. He plots a course for Namek, and punches in Tolan's comm channel. He tells her to meet him at Namek, and wait for him if she show before he does. Vulcan ventures to Namek, and hope glows in his eyes at the possibility of Lenora and Golar being wished back.


End file.
